


Make Sweet Love

by write_the_impossible



Series: B.a.p Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk and Daehyun have sex outside of a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. It's probably horribly written porn, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Warning(s):** Public sex.

**Enjoy!!**

Daehyun isn't sure how he ended up in a dingy alley with a very attractive man sucking on his neck, but he's sure that the ten+ shots he'd taken had something to do with it. The guy scraps his teeth over Daehyun's collarbone and Daehyun groans and thrusts up into him. The music from the club they're currently leaning on drowns his whimpers and moans out almost good enough. The man, Daehyun's pretty sure his name is Yongguk, pulls away from him with a smile.

“Let's go somewhere a little more private.” Yongguk leads Daehyun to his car and tries to get in the drivers side, but Daehyun is far too worked up to wait to get to a hotel. He opens the back door and motions for Yongguk to follow him. Yongguk does so and, somehow, the close the door behind them. Daehyun starts pulling at the buttons on Yongguk's shirt but his vision is far too blurry for him to pop the buttons. Yongguk chuckles when he lets out an exasperated groan and sets to working on his shirt while Daehyun pulls his own shirt off. It doesn't take long for them to get completely undressed, but it does take quite a bit of effort, and Daehyun's breathing is already labored and uneven.

“I haven't even started yet.” Yongguk says with a wolfish grin and Daehyun rolls his eyes.

“Less talking, more fucking.” Daehyun pulls Yongguk down into a needy kiss and he whimpers when Yongguk grinds his hips down. Yongguk pulls away from Daehyun and reaches around to open the center console and dig around in it. Daehyun, being the impatient little shit he is, leans up and starts sucking at Yongguk's neck trying to mark his territory.

“Fuck, you're gonna have to stop that if you want me to find the lube.” Yongguk grunts out in his deep voice and Daehyun just smirks and sucks harder at his Adam's apple. Yongguk, apparently having found what he was looking for, pushes Daehyun down gently and makes a show of spreading the lube over his fingers. Daehyun rubs his hands up and down Yongguks torso before he grasps Yongguk's member in his hand and gives it a slow stroke. Yongguk grunts and sits back on his haunches as he looks down at Daehyun's puckered hole hungrily.

When Yongguk pushes in the first finger Daehyun arches into it but it's not enough. He urges Yongguk to put another finger in and Yongguk chuckles but says nothing. Soon enough Yongguk has three fingers deep inside of Daehyun teasing at his prostate and making him moan like a dog in heat.

“You sure you can take me, baby?” Yongguk asks stroking his fully erect member for emphasis with a raised brow. Daehyun rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Don't get cocky.” Yongguk stifles a laugh at the irony of Daehyun's statement and Daehyun smacks his chest. “Just hurry up before we get caught.” Yongguk strokes himself again before positioning the crown at Daehyun's rim. Daehyun takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as Yongguk starts to push in. Once Yongguk is fully seated inside of him, he stills to give Daehyun some time to adjust. After about a solid minute, Daehyun nods at Yongguk and Yongguk starts thrusting slowly. Yongguk manages to find Daehyun's prostate on the third experimental thrust in and Daehyun arches his back and let's out a loud moan. The sound goes straight to Yongguk's ego and he starts making sure that he brushes up against that bundle of nerves as often as he can.

“Oh my God.” Daehyun stammers out. His eyes are shut tight, his hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead, his bottom lip is red from the abuse he putting it through, his nails are digging into Yongguk's shoulders, and his abdomen is pulled taught from tension. He looks like pure sin and ecstasy and Yongguk has to look away to ward off his untimely orgasm. Yongguk closes his eyes, bites his lips, and drives into Daehyun deeper. His grip around Daehyun's thighs is bruising and he leans down to kiss Daehyun passionately. He legs go of one of Daehyun's thighs to wrap his hand around Daehyun's swollen, angry red member.

Daehyun starts gasping out stuttered versions of Yongguk's name as the coil of pleasure in his stomach tightens and then releases and he almost blacks out as his orgasm overtakes him. He throws his head back and hits it on the window behind him, but the blinding pleasure coursing through him keeps him from feeling it as Yongguk pumps him through one of the best orgasms he's ever had. Daehyun's tightening on Yongguk's member makes it almost hard to thrust in and out of him, but the tightness is heaven and Yongguk is coming a few beats after Daehyun with a harsh grunt. He collapses on Daehyun and it takes them both a few minutes to catch their breath but, when they do finally manage to, Daehyun pushes weakly at Yongguk's chest.

“You know I hate it when you come inside of me without a warning you asshole.” Daehyun whines and Yongguk chuckles.

“Sorry babe, I just couldn't resist.” Yongguk pulls out of Daehyun and grabs the towel they stashed in the console to wipe him off. It's a cruddy job, but they're semi clean as they put their clothes on and get out of the car to head to the front seats of the car.

“You sure you're ok to drive?” Daehyun asks Yongguk as he buckles in his seat belt. Yongguk rolls his eyes and leans over to peck Daehyun on his lips softly with a small smile.

“I'm ok to drive home. Unlike you, I didn't have to drink a lot of alcohol to get up the courage to do what we just did.” Yongguk tells him as he starts the car up. Daehyun glares at the side of his head indignantly.

“You know it's not easy to get over being caught naked in public, ok?” Daehyun says crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was fine with it.” Yongguk says. Daehyun sighs and shakes his head.

“You almost backed out. Or are you forgetting trying to drive away from the place.” Daehyun says with a satisfied smirk. He turns to look out the window at the passing scenery contently. He lays his head on the seat and he's asleep before they get all the way home.

“Daehyunnie, wake up, we're home.” Yongguk says shaking him gently. He leads the man inside the house and helps take off his clothes so that they can get in bed.

“Shower...” Daehyun trails off sleepily and Yongguk smiles at him fondly.

“We'll shower in the morning. Sleep.” Yongguk tells him shutting off the lamp beside the bed. Daehyun cuddles up to him and lays his head on his chest as he wraps his arm around his waist.

“Goodnight, Guk. Love you.” Daehyun mumbles and Yongguk kisses his forehead.

“Love you too. Goodnight.” Yongguk says before they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you were confused, Daehyun and Yongguk are dating and have been dating and Daehyun didn't really forget Yongguk's name at the beginning, he was just extremely drunk. Also, this was supposed to just be sex, but I can never make a story without feelings. It's a sickness. So how did you guys like the smut? I personally think it could have been better but I'm a little rusty so forgive me. Hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave me comments and subscribe if you'd like! Have a good day lovelies!!!! <3


End file.
